


somebody told me

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentioned background ship, rating is a v v soft mature or hard teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Why’d you actually call?”Ryan sighs, sitting down on his couch and tugging a hand through his hair. “So y’know Shane?”“I do,” Zack drawls, and Ryan can hear the fucking grin from over the phone.





	somebody told me

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to that special high- sorry, college classmate & title from strong bad's song of the same name
> 
> additional inspiration from [this spoilery tweet](http://poiregourmande.tumblr.com/post/172417340002/somebody-write-me-a-shyan-or-zustin-drabble-please) \o/

Ryan flips his phone around in his hand a few times before caving and calling Zack. He’s pretty sure Zack’s answer is just gonna be talking to Shane, but on the slim chance it isn’t- it’s worth trying.

“B-man!” Zack answers after the first ring, and Ryan can’t help but grin hearing his voice. Zack’s a straightforward dude, doesn’t waste time with mind games or presentation- he just _is_. There’s a certain coolness and security he has that Ryan can’t help be a bit envious of. Ryan hasn’t seen Zack since he left Buzzfeed, is suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia. 

A horn blasts through his speaker and Ryan winces, instinctively jerking away before bringing the phone back. “Hey Zack, what’s up? Where are you?” 

“Main Street, nasty accident just happened,” he whistles. “Luckily cvs isn’t closed off, some idiot drove right into a fire hydrant.” 

“Yikes. What are you getting at the market?” Ryan asks, definitely not putting off the real question. 

“Condoms- can you believe that we were out?” 

Ryan’s eyebrows come together, recalling a far too extensive conversation a few months back. Both of them high as fuck and Zack wistfully dreaming of the near future that was five more days before his and Justin’s test results came back, and then apparently no more latex. 

“You and Justin change your mind?” Ryan asks, eyes widening the moment the words are out. Fuck, what if they broke up or the results weren’t as hoped or Justin changed his mind or-

“Nah, we have a third coming back over tonight.” 

“Thank god,” Ryan mutters, quickly adding on, “anyone I know?” 

“Yeah, Eugene.” 

“You lucky bastard,” Ryan says, because apparently he has zero filter today. 

Zack laughs, “You have no idea. Both of them railing me from each end, it’s like-”

“Jesus Christ Zack. Aren’t you in public?” Ryan says, cheeks burning. 

Zack makes a content noise, and Ryan tries to shove the all too vivid image to the very back of his mind. “Mhmm, anyways, what’s going on? Do you need something?” 

“Come back for Unsolved Sports season two.” 

Zack snorts, “C’mon we both know I can’t do that right now. Why’d you actually call?” 

Ryan sighs, sitting down on his couch and tugging a hand through his hair. “So y’know Shane?” 

“I do,” Zack drawls, and Ryan can hear the fucking grin from over the phone.

“We’ve been having this- bromance right? Since the show started.” 

“Okay.” 

“But things are, I dunno, different now and I don’t know if we’re something else or not or-” 

“Take a breath Ry,” Zack interrupts, bell chiming as he probably enters the store. “Now, what’s changed?” 

“We- we had sex,” Ryan mumbles. It’s not that he’s embarrassed or anything, it’s just Zack totally called this back when he was trying to hit on him drunk after a game. In retrospect Zack was very gentle with sloppy drunk Ryan, softly explaining that he liked emotions and netflix with his banging thank you. 

Zack, bless him, doesn’t say ‘I told you so’- not even in tone. He only asks, “And you had sex how many times?” 

Ryan swallows, “Uhh like penetrative? Maybe a dozen times? More if we’re counting other stuff.” 

“Hmm. Yeah, that’s not technically a bromance.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Dating? Fuck bros? You’re gonna have to talk to him buddy,” Zack says. 

Ryan groans, “I don’t wanna.” 

A door opens, really loud through the phone, and Ryan closes his eyes, rubbing them. 

“You do want to know though,” Zack says kindly. 

“Yeah, but not in a way that can mess things up! Like, oh hey Shane I might be in love with you but no big if you’re not feeling it; I still wanna ride your cock. Cool?” 

“Baby, my cock is yours.” 

Ryan jumps, eyes flash open to see an almost guilty looking Shane with a bouquet of wildflowers. 

Shane scratches the back of his neck, “Sorry, I uh thought you heard me come in.” 

Ryan wets his lips, can hear Zack trying to muffle his laughter- the fucker. “I’ll call you later Zack.” 

“Have fun B-man!” 

Ryan tosses his phone to the other side of the couch, standing up. “Hey, so you- you heard that.” 

“Yup,” Shane says.

“And?” 

“And what?” 

Ryan rolls his eyes, “You wanna respond dufus?” 

“To what?” 

“You’re such an asshole,” Ryan says, can’t help smiling. “I love you. Thoughts?” 

Shane steps forward, kissing him and crushing the flowers between them. It feels different than before, or maybe Ryan isn’t second guessing every swipe of the tongue, worrying over if the kissing is too much, too intense. He can get lost in it- well, not for much longer, becoming lightheaded from more than joy. Everything smells like flowers, and he can feel a hysterical giggle in the back of his throat. 

Their lips part, Ryan falling back on his heels and feeling far shorter than his very respectable and average 5’9 and three-quarters. Shane leans down, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You’re the only ghoul for me,” Shane whispers, pausing. “And not just because the other ghouls don’t exist.” 

“Oh fuck you-” Ryan starts, and Shane grins, dips down to kiss his words away.


End file.
